mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Mine-Strike
Mine-Strike, also known as Minestrike, MineStrike, and Mine Strike, is a Classic minigame on Mineplex that was released on October 11th, 2014. It was released as a Beta minigame on September 19th, 2014. Mine-Strike is heavily based off of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, having most of the sound effects from the latter. Mine-Strike became compatible with only Minecraft 1.8 or above on October 11th, 2014. An official resource pack for Mine-Strike with 2D textures and sounds was made available for download around the Beta release date. On March 16th, 2015, the SCP Media Team released a Mine-Strike resource pack that added 3D gun models, which is currently in-development.See External Links for links of the resource pack. Premise There are two teams: the blue SWAT Team and the red Bombers Team (formerly Al'Jaha team). Players are divided as equally as possible between the two teams. Both teams spawn in different parts of the map, with SWAT being closer to the bomb sites to be able to defend them more quickly. Players play to 8 wins. The goal of the Bombers is mainly to destroy one of two bomb sites, designated as Site A and Site B. At the start of each round, a bomb is given to a random player. They may give it to someone else by dropping it. If the bomb carrier dies, they automatically drop the bomb, forcing other team members to pick it up. For the Bombers that don't have a bomb, they are given a Tracking Compass that points to the bomb-carrier. If the resource pack is active, red arrows on walls will point players to the sites; the latter are marked with a 3x3 cross of blocks of redstone. Members of the Bombers team must plant the bomb (known in-game as the C4 Explosive) and let it detonate. To plant the bomb, players must equip it and hold the . Planting takes approximately 4 seconds, while detonation takes approximately 30 seconds, represented by faster beeps and green particles coming from the bomb. When the bomb detonates, all players in range will die, Bombers and SWAT alike; as such, it is best to run away when the bomb is about to explode. The SWAT Team must defend the bomb sites and prevent the terrorists from planting the bomb. If a bomb is planted, the SWAT must hurry to defuse it by looking at the bomb, which takes approximately 10 seconds. Alternatively, they may buy the defusal kit (pliers) from the shop, which cuts defusal time in half. Another way to win as SWAT would be for at least one member to survive until the 2-minute time limit passes; however, this will not work if the bomb has already been planted. An instant victory can be incurred by both teams if they kill all opposing team members. Players that die drop all weapons and gear (except for armor, which disappears), replacing them with their starter weapons at the beginning of the next round. Players do not drop pistols unless that is the only weapon they have (other than grenades). The only time players do not win when the opposing team is dead is when the remaining players are on SWAT, the bomb has been planted and all Bombers are dead. The SWAT still need to find and defuse the bomb, otherwise, they still lose. When either team wins, the game resets and teams return to their spawn-points. Spectating players will be put into the game after a round is over. This keeps happening until either team has amassed 8 winsIn the Beta version of Mine-Strike, the game went up to 10 wins.. The bomb used to be planted after the round ends for a small cash bonus. This, along with reloading at the end of a round was believed to be the source of a glitch that would leave the game stuck in the middle of a round. This required an admin reset of the server or all players on one team to leave. This glitch has since been fixed, and you can't plant the bomb when the round ends anymore. Maps All of the maps shown are with the resource pack active. Aztec - F3lice & Rambo.png|"Aztec" by F3lice & Rambo Cache - Rambo & Cmelvard.png|"Cache" by Rambo & F3lice Cobblestone - Exspozed & SERW.png|"Cobblestone" by Exspozed & SERW Mine-Strike - Dust 2.png|"Dust 2" by Mineplex. This map was the only map in the Beta. Mine-Strike - Inferno.png|"Inferno" by Mineplex Mine-Strike - Mirage.png|"Mirage" by Jugz, JBak & Beta Nuke - Peony , mirovl & Aussi.png|"Nuke" by Peony_, mirovl & Aussi Overpass - Rambo & F3lice.png|"Overpass" Rambo & F3lice Season - Awakening Build Team.png|"Season" by Awakening Build Team Train - Awakening Build Team.png|"Train" by Awakening Build Team Venice - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Venice" by Mineplex Build Team Vertigo - CitronCactus (1).png|"Vertigo" by Citroncactus (1) Vertigo - CitronCactus (2).png|"Vertigo" by Citroncactus (2) Kits Gear Players have access to a large array of weapons via the shop, which is activated by being near the spawn and opening the inventory. Here, players may buy Pistols, Shotguns, Snipers, and the like. Players are given $800 in starting cash in round 1; to earn money, players must kill opposing team members or plant/defuse the bomb. Knife kills give a large cash bonus, and certain weapons pay different amounts. Most kills pay $300, with the exceptions of the AWP, PP Bizon, Nova, and knife kills. A kill with the AWP pays only $100, a kill with a PP Bizon pays $600, a Nova kill pays $900, and a Knife kill pays $1500. Players are also paid $300 for planting the bomb. When a player buys a weapon, a weapon in their current slot is replaced by the new weapon (for example, replacing a primary with another primary). The old weapon is dropped on the ground. Dropped weapons, either from weapon swaps or dead players, can be exchanged by dropping the player's current weapon on the ground; this will allow them to acquire possession of said weapon. This allows players to access weapons that can only be bought on a certain team. As a note, weapons (including Grenades but excluding armor), are marked with the prefix Player's, allowing others that use the player's weapons to see whose weapon they are using. Certain weapons are only available to a certain team; most, however, are available on both. The ones that are team-specific have minute differences to their other team counterparts. Usually, weapons that are team specific to red deal more damage but are less accurate, and vice versa. In the tables below, armor penetration refers to the percentage of the protection provided by armor a weapon can negate/bypass. Damage drop off means how much the damage of a weapon decreases over a certain distance per bullet. Blue signifies a piece of gear exclusive to SWAT, while red signifies something exclusive to the Bombers. White/gray means that item is available to both teams. 'Firearms' Damage values listed below count for body shots, but headshots increase damage by 250%. 'Pistols' Pistols are the only secondary weapon in the game in terms of guns. While they may seem weak, their damage per bullet is unparalleled except by Snipers, making them devastating if used correctly. Shotguns Shotguns fire more than one bullet per round, though it counts as one ammo. Shotguns spray bullets, meaning they are very powerful at close range. In addition, players do not have to worry about recoil, as there is none of it. However, Shotguns' high damage drop off means they are useless far away. SMGs SMGs have a high amount of ammo compared to other weapons, allowing owners to stay in the fight much longer without having to reload. However, ammo is used relatively quickly if not used correctly, and recoil quickly adds up due to the automatic nature of these weapons, forcing players to burst fire. In addition, their accuracy is not that high. Rifles Rifles are a cross between SMGs and Snipers in that they have a decent amount of ammo are automatic. These guns have a slightly higher accuracy, and the decent ammo allows them to keep on their target for a high period of time. Again, players must be mindful of their recoil, as rifles' are actually higher than SMGs'. Sniper Rifles As the name suggests, Sniper Rifles are based on normal rifles. Snipers have a scope, and they deal a lot more damage in one hit than their counterparts. Their close to non-existent damage drop off and recoil, in addition to their high armor penetration, makes them ideal weapons for players with good accuracy. However, their fire rate is the lowest of any gun in the game, meaning players that don't have decent accuracy will find themselves continuously missing their enemies. Moreover, a Sniper Rifle, if not scoped in, is very inaccurate, meaning they do not make very good close-range weapons. Quickscoping, a feature present in previous versions, has been removed. While players can still fire right after they activate their scope, the accuracy will remain the same as if it was not scoped in for a few moments (roughly half a second). Quickscoping was removed most likely due to preventing Sniper Rifles from getting too overpowered, although sometimes the AWP will misfire for no reason. Melee Melee weapons cannot be bought, and there is only one kind; however, they are reskinned for different Minecraft items. All melee weapons deal 5 damage per strike, but backstabs instantly kill any enemy, regardless of armor. Grenades Grenades are a one-use item that inflicts status effects or affect the battlefield in some way. To throw a Grenade, right-click; the lesser known fact is that players can left-click to roll the Grenade. Unlike guns, however, most Grenades can also affect teammates, so use with caution. Equipment Equipment refers to the items that have no battle purpose and only serve to aid the player in non-combat situations. Interestingly enough, there is only one Equipment in the game, and that exclusively belongs to the SWAT Team. Armor Armor, like in a normal Minecraft environment, reduces damage taken. All players start off with a leather tunic, pants, and boots, but bought armor further reduces damage. General Tactics *Sprinting, moving, and jumping decreases accuracy, while sneaking and staying still greatly improves accuracy. *Backstabbing a player will result in an instant kill, regardless of their health or whatever armor they have. *Headshots increase damage by up to 250%, making it a useful technique. The Helmet protects from headshot damage and reduces it by half. *Burst fire (firing and waiting a few seconds before firing again) is necessary for most, if not all, weapons (with the exception of melee weapons). Continuous fire or rapid fire will greatly increase the weapon's recoil, decreasing accuracy the longer the weapon fires. *Since weapons drop when a new one fills its slot, players must be mindful of swapping out powerful weapons, as this allows enemies to acquire them. Ideally, teammates should trade weapons, having the person that swapped out the more powerful Weapon A and having the other person drop their less-powerful Weapon B to pick up Weapon A. In a perfect team situation, each teammate trades most of their weapons instead of buying them, minimizing costs and saving money. This does not happen often, if at all, though. *The AWP, if it hits, will always kill a player no matter what. However, it is a risky investment at $4750 and kills with it only pay $100. The SSG 08 is a low-cost alternative and is very good to use if you are capable of landing headshots easily, as headshots with the SSG 08 will instakill the target. Achievements Gem rewards History November 20th, 2015 - Minestrike Update * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * July 3rd, 2015 - Epic Map Update * Added "Aztec" map November 21st, 2014 - Champions and Updates * Added map Inferno. October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps * Can no longer purchase items as a spectator. October 24th, 2014 - Pumpkins, Kits, Maps * AWP now takes 0.5 seconds to be accurate upon scoping. * Shotgun damage slightly decreased. * P90 damage slightly decreased. October 17th, 2014 - Halloween * Added Achievements. October 11th, 2014 - UHC and Mine-Strike * Out of Beta. * Improved audio. * Added map Mirage. * Lowered gun recoil. * Rebalanced weapons. * Lots of bug fixes. * Only playable on Minecraft 1.8 or above. September 19th, 2014 - Mine-Strike and Chests * Released to public Beta. Notes External links * The 2D resource pack by Mineplex * The 3D resource pack by Storm Combat Pro * [http://www.mineplex.com/forums/m/11929946/viewthread/20212541-minestrike-guide Mine-Strike guide] Category:Minigames with resource packs